


Christmas Party

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Series: Coworkers [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Office Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Christmas Party

“God, I don’t want to be here,” I muttered to Tom as I took another sip of my champagne. Our little office was festively decked out in strings of colored lights and garland, and several of our coworkers were already well past tipsy. “I hate Christmas. I hate Christmas parties. I hate people.”

“I know you do,” he replied. His tone was nonchalant.

I glanced at the clock and groaned.  “And it’s not even seven yet. Fuck me.”

“Later,” he whispered.

I rolled my eyes. We were standing about two feet apart, leaning against the back wall near the small conference room and carefully observing our surroundings. The forty or so employees that worked at our little company were congregating near the potluck table, sampling the various goodies everyone had brought for the occasion. I’d bought an Entenmann’s chocolate cake I’d grabbed from the convenience store during lunch. I was also the only one not wearing either red or green, and I was pretty sure I was teetering rather dangerously on the edge of getting fired for not having enough company spirit.

Which was an actual thing here. Jesus Christ.  _Company spirit_. Why the fuck did I work for these assholes?

I drained the last of my champagne and glanced up at Tom. Unlike me, he had at least put in an effort – he was wearing an ugly Christmas sweater and khakis, and I wasn’t sure I’d ever seen him in a less attractive outfit. Nonetheless, the sight of him still gave me a little shiver of pleasure as I thought about what I was going to do to him later. Or what he was going to do to me. Honestly, it didn’t really matter, as long as we were both naked and his thick, veiny cock was stuffed somewhere balls-deep inside of me.

 _Mmmmm_.

“Want a refill?” he asked quietly, nodding at my empty glass.

I shook my head. “I’ll get it.” My lips barely moved as I slipped past him. “We’re on thin ice anyway. Paul and Carmen suspect, and Jessica all but flat-out asked if we were fucking yesterday.”

He nodded. “I’ll go… mingle, then.”

“Do what you gotta do, man.” I walked into the larger conference room, where Candace was “tending bar,” and she tipsily poured my champagne. A bit slopped down the front of my dress and I closed my eyes for a moment, biting back a stinging rebuke.

“Whoops! Sorry, love,” she giggled.

“Maybe we can just… serve ourselves, Candy,” I suggested, trying to sound cheerful.

“Oh no! I like playing bartender, it’s so fun!” She waggled her eyebrows. “Saw you talking to Tom just now. You two have really warmed up to each other over the past few weeks, hmm?”

I shrugged, nonchalant. “He was really helpful during that trip last month. I’ve been a bit hard on him in the past, so I figured I’d give him a break.”

“I’ve heard rumors you’re giving him more than that,” she said in a stage whisper, accompanied by a big dirty wink. I stared at her, unable to stop my upper lip from curling in disgust.

“Wow. Well, you stay classy, Candy. Also, for that comment… I’m taking this.” I swiped the bottle of champagne off the table and stalked away. I could hear her slurred protests behind me as I headed in the direction of the small conference room. Tom’s eyes met mine briefly as he stood among the accounting team, chatting and laughing, and I raised my eyebrows in acknowledgement.

I slipped quietly into the darkened room, placed my spoils on the table, and fell back into the chair. I finished the champagne in my flute, then started drinking straight from the bottle. I’d left the door open a crack so that, theoretically, anyone could come in if they wanted to, but it was doubtful they would.

No party in here. Just me and my alcohol in the dark.  _Glory fucking hallelujah._

I kicked off my heels and sat back, exhaling. My head was feeling pleasantly light from the bubbly and my thoughts began to swim as I thought about later. I pressed my legs together, enjoying the slight dampness that had pooled between my thighs; I wasn’t wearing panties, and when I shifted my hips slightly and crossed my legs, I could feel my clit start to swell ever so slightly.

I sighed happily as I took another gulp.

“Hey.”

I jumped and nearly spit out the liquid as Tom appeared in the doorway.

“Why are you sitting in the dark?”

I practically growled my response. “I told you. I hate it out there. I hate Christmas, I hate Christmas parties…”

“… and you hate people. Right. Got it. But don’t you think you ought to, you know…” His voice trailed off.

“What, Tom?” I asked icily. “Mingle? Pretend I care? Kiss some ass? Isn’t that  _your_ special job?”

He sighed. “Can I turn on the light?”

“No.”

He huffed and I heard the door click shut. For a moment I couldn’t tell whether he’d left or come in; that question was quickly answered when I felt his presence behind me, one hand tangling in my hair while the other snaked down to squeeze my breast. “You’re being a bit of a Scrooge, dear.”

“And you’re going to get us both caught,” I said, leaning back to press my head against his taut tummy. “Candace made a comment about us fucking just now. That means  _at least_ half of the office knows.”

“Mmm. Well then… want to give them something to  _really_  talk about?” he murmured, his voice dripping with lust as he gave my nipple a tweak through my dress.

“Something other than that appalling sweater?”

“Bitch.”

“Dick.”

“Ah yes,  _now_  you’re catching on…” he whispered as he gently guided my hand to the hard-on that was beginning to tent his trousers.

“You want to fuck here?” I lazily stroked him, enjoying the heat radiating into the palm of my hand. “What if we get caught?”

“We won’t,” he replied. “I locked the door.”

“Paul has a master key.”

“Yeah, but I caught Paul getting blown by Carmen in here last Christmas, so he kind of owes me.”

I snorted. “Nice. All right, I’m just drunk enough to agree to this. But we’re going to make this quick, and then we’re going to leave, okay?”

“Agreed. Up you get.” He grasped my wrists and gently pulled me to my feet. I swayed slightly right before his arms encircled me from behind and guided me so that I was bent over the table.

“Oooh, naughty,” I said, wiggling my behind against him.

“Speaking of naughty…” He was kneeling behind me, his breath hot against my thighs as he pushed up my skirt. “No knickers?” I felt him slide two long fingers into me and I bit my lip as he pumped and curled them. “And you’re practically dripping, you little harlot…”

“You gonna fuck me or talk, Tom?” I hissed. “I want to leave so I can do dirty, filthy things to you in the privacy of my own home. With no red-nosed reindeer or jolly fucking Santa Claus or stupid Christmas music to interfere.”

He got to his feet and roughly groped my ass. “Oh, come on now, I like Christmas music.” I could hear him unzip behind me and I widened my stance, bracing my forearms against the cool plastic of the table. “That gives me an idea… maybe when we get to your place I can fuck you to the tune of ‘Jingle Bells.’”

“Oh, Christ.”

“I can hum it while I go down on you!”

“Hiddleston, I swear to God, you better get your fat cock inside me before I remember all the reasons I used to hate you.”

“Oooh, someone’s going on Santa’s naughty list.  _Ahhhh_ ,” he moaned as he slid into me. I tightened around him and threw my head back, savoring the sensation of his thickness buried inside of me. He landed a light slap on my behind and I gasped as I ground my hips forward, angling my clit against the edge of the table.

I reached around and dug my nails into his ass as he started to buck his hips, and he leaned over to bite down on my shoulder. I cried out, and he clapped a hand over my mouth and paused in his rhythm.

“Oh, are we getting shy all of a sudden? What happened to  _‘Paul owes me a favor’_?” I mumbled into his hand.

“Just because he owes me a favor doesn’t mean I want him to see us fucking. Here.” He offered me two fingers and I could smell my arousal on them. “Suck. That ought to shut you up.”

I opened my mouth and started bobbing my head on them, deliberately making the filthy noises I usually reserved for when I sucked his dick. He picked up on it immediately and began pistoning forward, his hips snapping into me while he leaned over again to nip at my neck.

“Hope you have some turtlenecks,” he muttered as he licked the spot where he’d marked me.

I pulled off his fingers for a moment. “ _Fuck_ , Tom, don’t stop, please,” I whispered breathlessly before reattaching my lips to his fingers, relishing the muskiness of my juices mixed with his sweat. He filled me up like no one ever had before, and I could feel my clit swell and pulse with each thrust. He nuzzled my neck before he brought his lips to my ear.

“You know they’re all out there…  who knows, they might be listening at the door right now…”

I groaned and sucked his fingers harder. Jesus, he knew exactly what buttons to push.

“Do you want them to hear what a filthy little girl you are? How you moan and whimper for my cock?” He pulled his fingers from my mouth and grasped my hair, pulling so that my back arched while he increased his pace.

I barely suppressed a yelp. “Yes!”

“Are you my dirty little fucktoy?”

“God yes…” The heat in my core was blazing now and I could feel myself flood his cock with a fresh wave of arousal.

“Do you want me to use you like the dirty slut you are?” The hand that wasn’t pulling my hair was reaching around to tweak my hardened nipples.

“Yes…  _please_ …”

“Shall I fuck you hard and come inside you, fill you up until you’re leaking with my hot, sticky come?”

“Oh  _Jesus_ …”

“ _Answer me._ ” His fingers closed gently around my throat and I loosed a bone-deep cry as my whole body tightened.

“Yes –  _yes – yessssss!_ ” I shook uncontrollably as my climax wracked my frame, pleasure shooting out from my core through my limbs to every extremity. My brain shut down and stars exploded behind my eyelids as I clawed at the table top. Tom kept going, fucking me through my orgasm until he lifted up on his toes, thrust one last time, and emptied himself into me with a guttural moan. He collapsed onto my back as aftershocks rolled through me, my breathing finally steadying as I pushed my damp hair out of my face.

We were silent for a minute; finally he kissed my shoulder blade, slipped out of me, and smoothed my skirt down to cover my bare ass. He switched on the lights, and I blinked in the sudden brightness. He readjusted his trousers and zipped himself back up. As I stood, I felt the trickle of his seed down my inner thigh; I looked him in the eye as I gathered it up on a fingertip and sucked it clean.

“I think you mentioned something about doing dirty, filthy things to me at your place, sweetheart?” he growled, licking his lips.

I smirked. “You bet your gorgeous ass I did. Except now the whole office  _definitely_  knows we’re fucking.”

He shrugged and gave me a thousand-watt smile. “I honestly don’t care anymore.”

“Tom.”

“What?”

“We should probably exit the room… er, separately. Try to maintain some semblance of… er…”

He shook his head and grabbed my hand. “Fuck it.”

He pushed open the door and, just as I had suspected, there were at least five of our coworkers milling around outside the door. They froze and stared at us, jaws slack as they took in our disheveled appearance and flushed faces.

Tom grinned widely at Paul and said, “You were right, mate. That room’s perfect for a good shag.” Before I could say a word, he was dipping me backwards and giving me a heavenly kiss. Then we straightened back up and he pulled me toward the door. “Happy Christmas, then!”


End file.
